


Barefoot

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [129]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s06e15 Paradise Lost, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: As ridiculous as it may seem, she doesn’t know how to process the information, because even though they’ve virtually lived in each other’s pockets for six years now – this is the first time she remembers seeing him without his shoes and socks.





	Barefoot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agrainne24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrainne24/gifts).



> Written for ‘No Socks Day’ (8 May).

She’s had the entire flight to figure out exactly what she is going to say to her commanding officer as soon as she sees him, and she’s already decided to apologize first and then – depending on how pissed off he is – she’ll explain how she, with a lot of help from Jonas, managed to find him. But any plans she has to initiate the conversation completely desert her when he steps onto the Tok’ra ship and Sam notices that he is barefoot.

It throws her for a loop and as ridiculous as it may seem, she doesn’t know how to process the information, because even though they’ve virtually lived in each other’s pockets for six years now – this is the first time she remembers seeing him without his shoes and socks.

The discovery sits uneasily on her chest which she finds odd, but can’t quite put her finger on why. All she does know is that she can’t bring herself to look at him, and it’s not just down to the fact that she’s ashamed that she messed up and it’s her fault the colonel ended up stranded on a deserted moon with Harry Maybourne.

“Hey, Carter.”

His voice is warm and soft and welcoming and it makes the knot in her stomach lessen slightly, but when she smiles, it doesn’t reach her eyes and her eyes don’t reach his inquisitive stare.

“Hi, sir.”

“Jacob tells me you’re the one I need to thank for the rescue.”

“Oh, uh, I don’t – I didn’t –”

“You don’t know how glad I am to see you,” he interrupts, his voice lowering as the internal door of the ship closes behind him.

“Colonel, I –”

She lets her gaze fall to the floor and there’s just a moment that passes before she hears the slight rustle of fabric and then he’s padding across the space and his feet suddenly appear in her line of vision. But it’s only when he wiggles his toes and murmurs her name, the sound coming from somewhere deep inside his chest, that the realization as to why she’s avoided looking at him feels like a sucker punch.

And it’s because a part of her – the part she keeps firmly locked away in _that_ room – has always, perhaps foolishly, imagined that the first time she saw him barefoot would be when they were finally together, and when his hands are on her waist as he slowly backs her up towards his bed and they give in to the desires they have been forced to pretend don’t exist.

She can feel her skin grow hot, but now his gaze is also burning into her skin, and when his fingers hook around hers and he gives them a gentle tug, she finally allows herself to meet his stare.

His eyes are dark and intense and it’s almost as if he _knows_.

_“Sam.”_

Then, his hands slowly cup her face and her eyes close at the contact.

“Sir,” she breathes, before Jack’s lips cover hers and his fingertips leave a trail of blazing fire along her ribs as his hands settle on her hips and she feels herself being backed up against the nearest wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this isn’t a funny fic, the whole way through this, I kept cracking myself up over the time RDA appeared at a convention I was at and mid-way through a panel (with Amanda and Michael), he realized he’d forgotten to wear socks. Still one of the weirdest, yet most amusing moments, I’ve ever witnessed. Ever.


End file.
